


Как вести себя на вечеринках

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: Иногда ты планируешь просто провести весь день дома, играя в колду… но в итоге всё заканчивается тем, что ты стоишь на коленях в ванной комнате, за стеной заходится ревом сабвуфер, а во рту у тебя член чувака, которого ты встретил минут десять назад. И это, детки, история о том, как я встретил вашего папу.





	Как вести себя на вечеринках

Если бы они были персонажами какого-нибудь сериала — например, гей-ремейка под названием «Как я встретил вашего папу» — то последний эпизод, где пара, наконец, встречается после многих лет существования где-то неподалеку друг от друга, пришлось бы подвергнуть серьезной цензуре. 

— Детки, — улыбался бы в камеру актер, играющий благородно стареющего Широ, — в жизни каждого человека наступает такой момент… 

Или нет, еще лучше, если бы историю рассказывал Кит, избегающий смотреть в камеру: всклокоченные волосы и румянец, собравшийся где-то на скулах, внезапно молодящий его лицо. 

— Знаете... иногда ты планируешь просто провести весь день дома, играя в колду [1], — выдавил бы он неуверенно, — но, хм... 

…но в итоге всё заканчивается тем, что ты стоишь на коленях в ванной комнате, за стеной заходится ревом сабвуфер, а во рту у тебя член чувака, которого ты встретил минут десять назад. И это, детки, история о том, как я встретил вашего папу. 

Жизнь — странная штука. 

...Они почти прикончили бутылку ягера, когда Кертису кто-то позвонил. 

— Чего как? — рявкнул он в трубку. Эта чрезмерная громкость и активность была верным знаком, что он перебрал. Дальше он обычно впадал в более свойственное ему меланхоличное состояние, включал Джонни Кэша и начинал рассказывать про всех тех чуваков, которые разбили ему сердце. — А? 

Кит сонно перебирал струны гитары, комната немного кренилась набок и звукам как будто нужно было пройти сквозь толщу воды, чтобы добраться до его сознания. 

— Кит, Кит, чувак, — встревоженно вскричал Кертис, вонзаясь в его усталый мозг, как сверлом, — чувак, ты мне нужен! 

Кит чуть-чуть повернул голову, рассеянно пытаясь сфокусироваться на лице приятеля. В фокус почему-то попадали только его слишком тонкие губы. 

— Слушай, я совсем забыл, что обещал Веронике, что мы зайдем на ее… 

— Нет, — прервал его Кит решительно. — Абсолютно точно нет, я хочу спать. 

— Поправимо! Я тебе «бомбу» [2] сделаю! 

— Кертис, нет. 

Напряженное молчание, нарушаемое только меланхоличными The National. Кита уже клонило в сон, и он всерьез подумывал прикорнуть на Кертисовской кровати в его общажной комнате. 

— Но там будет мой бывший! — восхитительный аргумент. 

— И? 

— Мы же с тобой друзья, а мне понадобится моральная поддержка! — Веки закрывались сами собой, рука скользнула по гитаре, заставив струны испустить вялый «тринк». Кит не мог решить, спросить ли, почему Кертис тогда вообще решил туда идти, или, может быть, поинтересоваться, в какой это вселенной они друзья — но тут тот требовательно впился ему в руку и обдал его горячим алкогольным дыханием: 

— Ты мне должен! — выдал он решительно. Судя по этой настойчивости, отвертеться от него не удалось бы, потому Кит вяло согласился пойти, пообещав себе, что просто найдет в квартире этой Вероники какую-нибудь кровать и поспит там. 

— Кит, ты так вырос! — раздался насмешливый голос Вероники, пока тот снимал куртку и отряхивался от снега. — Снова в родных краях, м? 

— Не подскажешь, где твоя спальня? — ляпнул он в ответ. Спать хотелось ужасно. 

— Чувак, некруто, это ж сестра Лэнса! — громким, ужасно громким шепотом возмутился Кертис. Кит в который раз пожалел, что не может убивать взглядом. Холод немного отрезвил его, но никак не помог с безумным желанием где-нибудь отрубиться. 

— Вы уже слегка в кондиции, не так ли? — ухмыльнулась Вероника. — Это отлично, потому что у нас закончилось все меньше сорока градусов. 

— Звучит как начало охуенной вечеринки! — энтузиазм пьяного Кертиса невероятно бесил. В этот момент из-за угла вынырнула Акша с бутылкой в руках. Она подошла к Веронике и обняла её со спины, что-то шепча ей на ухо. Видимо, у этих двух за те годы, что он их не видел, ничего не изменилось. 

— Акша! — восторженно возопил Кертис. — Чувак! Ты приехала на каникулы? 

Кит воспользовался тем, что на него никто не обращал внимание, и попытался улизнуть. Он не планировал ни с кем разговаривать. Единственной, с кем ему хотелось встретиться в этот приезд, была Пидж, и с ней они уже повидались. Кит попросил её переустановить систему на своем компьютере и в итоге несколько часов провел, убеждая ее, что Дженту [3] — это, конечно, замечательно, но ему вполне достаточно того, чтобы система просто работала, а не требовала от него долгого гугления каждый раз, когда он захочет установить что-то новое. В итоге они таки сошлись на Убунту [4], но Пидж все равно долго бурчала, что это ужасная идея. Оба остались очень довольны встречей и обещали друг другу, возможно, повторить эту крайне увлекательную тусовку где-то через год. 

И вот теперь его вероломно затащили в эту цитадель тьмы, заполненную старыми знакомыми, которых он не хотел видеть. Смутные воспоминания о доме (в прошлом он бывал здесь — дважды или трижды) подсказывали, что спальни располагались на втором этаже. Ему хотелось верить, что Вероника, будучи ответственным человеком, запретила гостям ход туда, что значило бы для него отличную возможность подремать. 

Он прокрался на лестницу и немедленно наткнулся на целующуюся парочку. Кажется, с одной из девушек он ходил вместе на испанский, но не был в этом абсолютно уверен: сейчас она страстно вжимала свою партнершу в стену и лица её было толком не разглядеть. Кит аккуратно просочился мимо, неловко ощущая жар, исходящий от обеих. Одна из девушек издала хриплый низкий стон, и Кит почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска. «Надо бежать», — подумал он неопределенно, пробираясь наверх. 

На втором этаже, впрочем, народу оказалось даже больше. Комната Лэнса и Марко была заполнена людьми, которые играли в «Карты против человечества» [5], загадочным образом превратив их в алкогольную игру, а в спальне родителей слушали техно. 

Кита накрыл какой-то смутный ужасный флэшбек, с тех времен, когда ему было пятнадцать и его затащили на такую вот тусовку: он тогда нашел кабинет с книгами и почти всю ночь читал в надежде, что никто не попытается с ним заговорить. 

До ближайшего автобуса домой было еще около трех часов (они так удачно приехали на последнем), а мысль о любой социализации была невыносимой. 

Решение пришло в мозг внезапно и было настолько идиотским, каким только может бытьрешение, которое могло прийти в голову после полбутылки ягера и бессонных суток. Ванная. 

Никому в здравом уме, рассуждал Кит, дергая заветную белую дверь, не захочется принимать ванну посреди тусовки. 

Комната и правда оказалась вожделенно пуста: просторное царство белого и розового кафеля, бутылки с гелями для душа, рассортированными по цвету, и какие-то надписи про «Love, Life, Laugh». С наслаждением он запер за собой дверь, оглядывая свое укрытие, подцепил коврик, зашвырнул его на дно ванной и сам устроился там, свернувшись калачиком. 

Сквозь стены и пол пробивалась только глухая вибрация. Он задремал: ему стало казаться, что он в лодке или на космическом корабле, плавно двигающемся сквозь пространство. Голова даже немного закружилась, но это было почти приятно. 

Тут в его сон вторгся яростный стук: кто-то ломился в комнату, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. 

«Если я буду его игнорировать, он уйдет», — решил Кит, обнимая себя крепче. Стук еще несколько раз повторился и стих. Он только стал проваливаться в еще более глубокий сон, как вдруг раздался грохот и в ванной стало очень светло. 

— Ты в порядке? — вскрикнул незнакомый парень, падая рядом с ванной на колени. Кит сощурился от яркого света и с трудом сел. 

— Какого хера? — вежливо поинтересовался он, прикрывая глаза. У парня были высветленные волосы и азиатские черты лица, но в речи — ни следа акцента. 

— Сколько ты выпил? Ты в порядке? — Незнакомец заботливо приобнял его за плечи. 

— Я спал, — сообщил Кит. 

— Это я вижу. 

Кит приподнялся на локте и с недоумением обнаружил, что теперь защелка на двери ванной комнаты висит на одном гвозде. 

— Ты что, снес дверь? — пробормотал он изумленно. Ответом был несколько смущенный взгляд. 

— Я думал, что кому-то стало плохо, — пробормотал он и встал: неожиданно Кит понял, что его собеседник очень высок. — И я боялся, что, ну, знаешь… 

Прохладное молчание. 

— Барабанщик «Нью-Йоркских куколок» так умер, — с чувством собственного достоинства произнес его несостоявшийся спаситель, нервно приглаживая волосы. 

— Джерри Нолан? 

— Нет, Билли Мурсия. Настоящий барабанщик «Нью-Йоркских куколок». 

— Прекрасно, — пробормотал Кит. — Но раз уж мы, вроде как, определились с тем, что спасать меня не следует, то, если ты не возражаешь… 

Он широким жестом указал на свою ванную, намекая, что хотел бы получить её обратно в своё безраздельное пользование и, желательно, поскорее. 

Мечтам было не суждено сбыться. Незнакомый чувак вдруг склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью — и в следующий момент рванулся в сторону Кита, одним прыжком забираясь к нему в ванную. Он плюхнулся Киту на колени; длинные ноги обвили талию. Он резким движением задвинул шторку, скрывая их от внешнего мира. 

— Я не это… — начал было шипеть Кит, но парень просто заткнул ему рот ладонью. Где-то за дверью раздались громкие голоса. 

— Пожалуйста, молчи, — прошептал он ему на ухо, обдав его скулу горячим дыханием. Кит поерзал. С каждой секундой эта ситуация становилась все более неловкой. 

Он не слышал, о чем разговаривали люди за дверью, сосредоточившись на внезапной симфонии ощущений. От незнакомца, так внезапно вторгнувшегося в его личное пространство, очень приятно пахло. Его тело было таким теплым, что Кит, чувствуя себя персонажем какой-то ужасной комедии, попытался немного отодвинуться. 

— Прости, пожалуйста, — жаркий извиняющийся шепот. — Здесь просто есть кое-кто, с кем я очень не хочу встречаться. 

— Забавно, но если бы ты не сломал чертову дверь, такой проблемы бы не возникло, — прошипел в ответ Кит. 

— Я боялся, что ты погибнешь! Что если бы кто-нибудь включил воду? 

— Звучит как очень правдоподобный сценарий, — кажется, его шепот теперь звучал даже громче, чем обычный голос. Разговор за дверью застопорился. Они оба тоже смолкли, внимательно прислушиваясь. Тепло и тяжесть чужого тела на коленях становилась все более отвлекающей. 

В голову прокралась навязчивая мысль, что секса у него не было уже почти два года как. «Он наверняка натурал», — уныло предположил внутренний голос. 

— Слушай, я очень тебе сочувствую... — начал снова Кит и осекся под грустным взглядом, направленным, кажется, прямо в его сердце. 

— Прости, мне не стоило тебя в это втягивать, — проникновенно пробормотал его собеседник, снова положив руку ему на плечо. Тело Кита не возражало и, честно говоря, не было бы против продолжения. — Один… человек очень болезненно переносит… скажем так, мое присутствие, и я не знал, что он будет здесь сегодня. 

Звучало это как отмазка, но Кит решил придержать свое мнение при себе и просто молча откинулся на бортик ванной. 

— Мне кажется, они ушли, — прошептал он негромко, рассматривая лицо своего собеседника. У него были широкие черты лица, тонкие губы и темные глаза с низкими, неожиданно густыми бровями, которые он явно не подкрашивал, в отличие от волос. 

Тот кивнул. Они продолжали смотреть друг другу в глаза. Поза, в которой они находились, с каждой секундой становилась все более и более откровенной. Он чувствовал широкую ладонь на своем плече: тепло пальцев сквозь тонкую ткань футболки — жаркое дыхание почти на своей коже. Ему казалось, что он даже слышит биение сердца; хотя это вполне мог быть и сабвуфер из соседней комнаты. 

— Как тебя зовут? — Кит услышал свой хриплый голос как будто со стороны. Вопрос неловко повис между ними, а потом губы парня напротив слегка искривились, и он прыснул от смеха, ткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. 

— Я — Широ, — пробормотал он между беззвучными приступами смеха. — Приятно познакомиться. 

Широ снова поднял голову, глядя ему в глаза. Эхо смеха отпечаталось на его лице, смягчив черты, и Кит, повинуясь слепому возбуждению и будто пытаясь скрыть чем-то неловкость произнесенных слов, потянулся вперед, касаясь губами сухих губ Широ. 

Поцелуй вышел почти целомудренным, просто прикосновение кожи к коже, губы в губы, но потом Широ подался вперед, и от этого странного контраста — жесткая эмаль бортика под лопатками и горячее мускулистое тело, навалившееся сверху — голова пошла кругом. Чужие губы скользнули по его шее, потом вверх по скуле, все в том же невинном недо-поцелуе. 

Кит попытался перехватить инициативу, обвил рукой широкие плечи, потянулся к нему всем телом. Их губы снова встретились, и напряжение все нарастало, они оба будто торопились, пробуя друг друга на вкус, как будто в любой момент один из них мог исчезнуть, обратиться в пыль или какую-нибудь другую версию ничего. 

Кит прикусил нижнюю губу Широ и толкнулся бедрами вперед, поймав губами нетерпеливый стон. 

— Я хочу… — прошептал он, сам не зная, как закончить эту фразу. Его переполняло возбуждение, желание, хотелось просто вжаться в Широ, поцеловать его, войти в него, овладеть им, все одновременно. Голову вело — видимо, вся кровь отлила от мозга к члену. 

В джинсах стало так тесно, что он был не уверен, что ему удастся расстегнуть их с первого раза (или вообще, если уж на то пошло). 

— Подожди, — хрипло прошептал Широ, сжимая его руки и глядя на него шальным безумным взглядом. Его зрачки были расширены, и в нем отражалось как в зеркале столь же безумное возбуждение, что сейчас путешествовало по его венам. 

— Что? — нетерпеливо пробормотал Кит, снова покачивая бедрами, пытаясь вжаться в промежность Широ. 

— Ты трезв? — Очень серьезный шепот, за который Широ немножко захотелось стукнуть. Кит воззрился на него красноречиво. — Я должен быть уверен. Дыхни на меня. 

— Чувак, это у тебя фетиш такой? — возмущенно зашипел Кит в ответ, чувствуя, что начинает краснеть. 

— Согласие это не фетиш, — хрипло пробормотал Широ ему в ухо, смущенно пряча лицо. 

— Умеешь ты, знаешь ли, найти момент, — хмыкнул в ответ Кит. Его сердце все еще бешено стучало, но безудержное возбуждение теперь слегка разбавляли проблески рационального мышления. — Кстати, дверь в ванную все еще открыта. 

Широ немного оттянул шторку, удостоверившись в том, что щеколда все еще снесена с двери. 

— Мда... Хочешь, мы найдем какое-нибудь более укромное место? — негромко спросил он. Кит молча кивнул. 

Они оба неловко вылезли из ванной. Кит вытащил коврик и бросил его на пол. От стояка уже было физически больно. Он с легким ужасом представил процесс поиска комнаты и толпы пьяных студентов, ожидающих их за дверьми. 

Широ смотрел на него немножко неловко. При свете лампы, когда черты его лица обрели цвет, его смущение и нервозность становились чуть более очевидными… как и его возбуждение. 

Кит выразительно посмотрел на внушительный бугор, вырисовывающийся у него на джинсах, а потом снова быстро встретился с ним взглядом. 

— Я думал, ты хочешь найти более укромное место, — улыбнулся краешком губ Широ. 

— Просто прислонись к двери, — пробормотал Кит. Его рот вдруг наполнился слюной. Он старался успокоиться, но сердце снова забилось, как сумасшедшее. Широ был очень, просто дьявольски красив. Весь мускулистый и широкий, как какой-нибудь квотербек из подросткового сериала, но странно, нехарактерно заботливый. 

Все как будто смешалось. Он опять был в этом чертовом городе, которого так старался избегать, в доме, напоминавшем ему о прошлом, в чертовски несвойственной ему ситуации, рядом с этим незнакомым парнем, похожим на актера, который, кажется, хотел заняться с ним сексом — и все это казалось каким-то сумасшедшим сном. 

Он опустился — вернее, рухнул — на колени, вжимая Широ в дверь. Непослушными пальцами нащупал молнию и потянул ее вниз, неаккуратно стаскивая с него джинсы. Широ неловко повел бедрами, издав какой-то тихий хриплый звук, не то стон, не то всхлип. 

По его боксерам (Кельвин Кляйн, отметил Кит краем сознания) уже растекалось небольшое влажное пятно, и Кит, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, приник к нему губами, пробуя его на вкус. Запах и солоноватый вкус усиливали его собственное возбуждение, и он потянулся к собственному члену, продолжая касаться Широ через ткань, очерчивая контуры его члена. Тот издал глухой стон, откинул голову назад. Кит завороженно смотрел, как дернулся его кадык, а пальцы судорожно сжались. 

— Прошу, — прошептал он, и Кит вдруг понял, что до сих пор не представился. 

— Меня зовут Кит, — сообщил он; потом подцепил резинку трусов и высвободил его член. Он был не очень длинным и довольно широким, а кончик поблескивал от смазки. Кит немного завороженно пробежал пальцами по всей длине, скользнул пальцами по мошонке. 

— Ты еврей? — спросил он отвлеченно, снова прикасаясь к головке, аккуратно обводя ее пальцем. 

— П-пожалуйста, — прошептал Широ откуда-то сверху с мольбой в голосе. 

Кит медленно потянулся вперед и взял его в рот, скользнул почти до основания, чувствуя дрожь, прошедшую по всему телу Широ. Он попробовал найти ритм, но это оказалось сложнее: звуки, которые издавал Широ и собственное возбуждение отвлекали, хотелось смотреть на него, касаться его, дышать его запахом, пробовать его целиком, и сосредоточиться просто на его члене казалось кощунством. 

Он сжал головку губами, обвел ее языком. Широ что-то негромко забормотал сверху. 

— Что? — Кит с неохотой выпустил член изо рта. 

— Я… я не хочу… слишком быстро. Давай я тоже что-нибудь сделаю. — Широ сполз вниз по двери. 

— Ты не можешь просто расслабиться? — буркнул Кит, но его член и правда молил о внимании, так что он решил не развивать тему. 

Широ навалился на него, вжимая в холодный кафель ванной. Его пальцы пробежали по груди Кита, расстегивая пуговицы рубашки, шаря по всему телу. Губы коснулись живота, и Кит вздрогнул, с трудом контролируя себя. Ему хотелось Широ, всего, в нем, на нем — в принципе, ничего из этого значения не имело — просто хотелось с ним соединиться. От возбуждения кружилась голова. 

Именно в этот момент за дверью раздался громкий возглас, и кто-то с жаром ударил в дверь. 

— Чуваки, полиция! — раздался громкий вопль из соседней комнаты. Кит резко сел, стукнувшись об голову Широ лбом. Они посмотрели друг на друга с одинаковым ужасом. 

— Ебать, — пробормотал Кит. 

— Не совсем, — откликнулся Широ, вскакивая на ноги и застегивая штаны. Кит лихорадочно пытался разобраться с пуговицами на рубашке. — Погоди-погоди, я тебе помогу. 

Дом был охвачен лихорадочным волнением, музыку выключили, со всех стороны доносились недовольные вопли. 

— Мы же все совершеннолетние, не? Какая нахуй полиция, — прошипел Кит, пока Широ застегивал верхние пуговицы на его рубашке. 

— Наркотики ищут, — пожал плечами Широ. — Или соседи разозлились. 

Он закончил с пуговицами, и теперь просто держал ладони на его плечах, будто лихорадочно подбирая слова. 

— Кит… — произнес он негромко, глядя ему в глаза. — Я… я очень хочу тебя трахнуть. 

— Я подозревал что-то такое, ага, — не удержался Кит. Тут дверь ванной распахнулась (он с интересом отметил, что открывалась она наружу), и внутрь заглянула Вероника. 

— Чуваки, у нас небольшие проблемы! — почти выкрикнула она. — Воспользуйтесь задней дверью, реально. 

Широ сдавленно хихикнул. Чувство юмора у него явно было так себе. 

— Спасибо, Вероника, прости за неудобства, — быстро пробормотал Кит. Та лишь махнула рукой. 

— Мне как будто снова пятнадцать, — поделился Широ, пока они быстро спускались по лестнице. Они последовали за группой ребят, которые также целенаправленно прошествовали к задней двери, и торопливо пересекали заваленный снегом участок. 

Выскочив на улицу, Кит поежился от арктического холода: его куртка все еще была где-то в прихожей. 

— Ты не знаешь, когда автобус? — спросил Кит, пока они перелезали через невысокую ограду дома, сейчас красиво подсвеченную красно-синими огнями. 

— Нескоро, — качнул головой Широ, озабоченно оглядывая одежду Кита. — Тебе не холодно? 

— Я бы сказал, что ты можешь это исправить, но, пожалуйста, не надо. — пробурчал Кит. Зубы уже выбивали чечетку. Ответом ему было неловкое полу-обьятие. 

— Я живу неподалеку, — прошептал Широ ему на ухо, притягивая Кита к себе: его горячее, обжигающе горячее тело, а вокруг — ледяной холод зимы. — Не хочешь?… 

— Окей, — Кит кивнул, прижимаясь к Широ теснее. 

— Отлично, — с каким-то смущенным облегчением прошептал Широ, прикасаясь губами к его макушке. 

Потом они не раз вспомнят этот момент, идиллически-кинематографичный, предвещающий нечто неловкое, но определенно охуенное: тогда они, к несчастью, слишком отчаянно разрывались между возбуждением, неуверенностью и холодом, чтобы сполна им насладиться. Широ обхватил Кита руками, пытаясь обогреть его, и носом зарылся в его густые волосы, в странном робком порыве нежности, первом из многих и многих предстоящих. Кит откинулся назад, вглядываясь куда-то в темную пустоту города. Падали снежинки, подсвеченные тусклым светом одинокого фонаря. 

— Чел, — решил Кит, наконец, разрушить тишину. — Во-первых, здесь все равно очень холодно. Во-вторых, если мы будем двигаться в таком темпе, полиция нас точно остановит. 

Широ негромко промурчал какие-то слова согласия. Неловко обнявшись, они продолжили свой путь. 

[1] То есть, в игру Call Of Duty. [2] Коктейль «ягербомба»: ягер + редбулл, мате или еще какой-то энергетический напиток. Типичное питье, если хочется продолжать тусить, а сердце не особо жалко. [3] Линукс Gentoo — замороченная версия Линукса, которую нужно практически полностью настраивать самостоятельно. [4] Линукс Ubuntu – один из самых стандартных вариантов Линукса, очень похож на Windows, подходит новичкам. [5] [Клевая игра](https://tesera.ru/images/items/372461/Gotovaya_versia.pdf).


End file.
